


Work

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Ed really hates his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

Havoc was in the middle of knocking again when Edward swung the door open and glared irritably up at him. "There better be a dead body involved, because it's four in the fucking morning."

The lieutenant looked fairly awake for such an early hour. He saluted reflexively, and Edward growled wordlessly in his throat, waiting for an explanation. "Not just one, but two," Havoc reported dutifully.

He rested his forehead on the hand holding the door open. "Beautiful," he groaned. "Let Cushler and Bailey handle it, I'm going back to bed."

"And a chimera," Havoc added.

Edward closed his eyes and counted to five. "You do this because you hate me."

"If I hated you, I wouldn't bring you coffee, boss." Havoc held up a flask and grinned, and Edward sighed.

"I'll be ready in five."


End file.
